


Say Please

by CrowsAce



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Good Albus Dumbledore, Humiliation, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, dark story, evil gellert, insane Gellert, kinda happy ending, newt to the rescue, poor Albus Dumbledore, though there will be a sequel that says otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: He never imagined that this would happen.Perhaps he should of paid a little more attention to his surroundings, and it wouldn't of happened, but it was too late now, and it really was all his fault.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for grammar or spelling mistakes made in this, I wanted to read a dark story of this pair however didn't find one, so I decided to create my own, I'm going to hell anyway so I don't have much to lose.

Albus came to slowly, a lethargic sensation seemed to come over himself the harder he tried to push himself to coherency, he began to panic when he found has hands to be tied above his head, taking in his surroundings he found he was in a dingy and dark cell, sat on the floor with his back to the wall and his wrists shackled and his arms stretched taut above him, he could already feel the strain of it turning them numb. He began trying to recall what had happened previously for him to be in this situation.

 

Flashes off the last few months flashed before his eyes, the last few sticking to the forefront of his mind. Meeting with Newt Scamander, talking to officials at the ministry, teaching his students how to turn their pets into a lovely tea set…

 

Walking through Hogsmeade to go see his brother… he never made it, but he couldn’t remember what had happened or who had got him, though a sick twisting feeling in his gut told him that he knew just who was responsible for this.

 

“Ah finally awake I see.”

 

_ Speak of the devil _

 

“ _ My  _ dear sweet Albus. How I have missed you, I do hope you forgive me for the…  _ way _ I had to acquire you. One can never be too careful these days.”

 

“Grindelwald.”

 

“Oh come now Albus we are far too familiar with each other to drop first names now.”

 

“What do you want” Albus snapped, his bright blue eyes finally meeting the other man’s multi-coloured ones. He didn’t want to look at the man he had once loved with all his heart, the man he would of once destroyed the world for.

 

He had changed much since that summer so many year ago, his once long blonde curly hair had been cut short, he had also started growing facial hair that rather suited him and frame his strong jaw well. Albus tried quickly to dispel such thoughts.

 

“You already know what I want.”

 

“I won’t help you on your quest for-”

 

Gellert shook his head waving a hand in the other man’s direction, “No no, not that, well not yet anyway.” Gellert looked directly at his prey before him and felt his lips curl up into a grin, Albus felt fear begin to bubble within at the sight of the perverse grin, though he tried not to show it. Gellert began stalking closer crouching in front of his once former-and soon to be again-lover, reaching a hand and grabbing the man’s chin between his thumb and forefinger he began none to gently turning the head from side to side. “No, you see what I want, right now, is you.”

 

Albus swallowed roughly at the statement, this wasn’t going to end well for him, and he needed to think of a way out as soon as possible.

 

“Don’t even bother trying to think of an escape my dear, we’re no longer in England, and I have you’re wand hidden away, maybe one day you’ll get it back, if you’re a good boy. Not that it would matter we both know I’m the strongest,” The man’s grin grew impossibly wider as he pulled out his wand to show his prisoner. “Especially with this!”

 

Albus gaped at the sight of the Elder wand before him, “You found it, you actually found it?!”

 

“Of course, did you ever truly doubt me”

 

_ No _

 

Albus didn’t say anything to this though, instead he studied the man in front of him intensely trying to see if he can read in the man’s face just what exactly planned to, Gellert looked him in the eyes, seemingly knowing just what he was thinking.

 

“You’ll see, sleep now my Albus, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

 

With a wave of his wand Albus felt the darkness take him and he knew no-more.  


	2. Barely the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm also not 100% sure on how old Albus and Gellert are in the fantastic beasts films, so I'm just guess, but if anyone knows just tell me and I'll correct it.

This time when Albus regained consciousness he found he was once more tied up, or rather in this case, tied down to something hard and cold, _a metal table?_

 

He began pulling at the restraints, testing their limits, though he soon stopped when he felt each movement caused them to go tighter. A charm placed upon them by Grindelwald no doubt.

 

All he could was lie there and face the ceiling, even his mouth had tape covering it.

 

By the time he had counted 847 specks on the ceiling he was brought out of his counting by the sound of the cell door slamming open. The sound of approaching footsteps ignited the feeling of fear in Albus’s chest.

 

“Good to see you awake once more, how are you feeling?” Crazed mismatched eyes stared down into the concerned bright blue of his prey, “Oh oops, I forgot.”

 

Gellert painfully tore the tape from over the other man’s mouth, though to his credit Albus didn’t even flinch, before slowly walking around his prey.

 

“Oh the things I have instore for you my dear.”

 

The blonde man bent down, his mouth ghosting over the others ear, his hot breath against the smaller man caused Albus to shiver.

 

“I’m going to make you regret the day you ever turned your back on me.”

 

Albus swallowed thickly watching with wide eyes as Gellert walked to the other side of the room and out of his peripheral vision.

 

“What are you planning?” He was impressed that his voice didn’t shake or stutter, though there was no denying how scared he sounded.

 

He felt the table he was on jerk so that it was now in a reclined sitting position. Gellert looked over at him with a smirk, delighting in the look of awe and fear that crossed his beloved's face when he saw all the ‘toys’ he had ready to use… _but first._

 

Levitating a mirror, he had it float in front of the others face, looking at him from all angles.

 

“I think my dear it’s time for a change in appearance, I know you always wanted a beard to make yourself look older, but really someone like you shouldn’t hide such a pretty face.”

 

With a wave of Gellert’s wand Albus found himself being flipped off the table/chair and onto the floor by the other’s feet.

 

“Strip.”

 

Albus remained frozen for a second before looking up at the other with a cold glare, he may of been powerless but that didn’t mean he was going to make it any easier for his deranged ex.

 

Gellert frowned back down at him, with a low growl in his throat he striked fast, grabbing his lover by the hair and one of his arms he manhandled him so he was leaning against the back of the chair his wand was clenched in the hand that held the other’s hair, Albus could feel it scraping against his skull.

 

The other hand that had been crushing Albus’s upper arm moved to begin forcefully remove the others clothing, at first he tried to fight against it, but after awhile Gellert began to lose his patients and backhanded Albus hard enough for the older man to end up sprawled on the floor, his dishevelled hair fell over his eyes that were glazed over in shock looking at him but not seeing.

 

Once more waving his wand he made the others clothes vanish, he had wanted to take his time and enjoy it but the other just had to be a brat.. Well he was going to show him just what would happen when he behaved like a brat.

 

Albus felt like his face was on fire when the reality of his situation dawn him, he watched with growing morbid fascination as the man once more pointed his wand at him. He scrunched his eyes shut when the sensation of magic washed over him.

 

Opening his eyes he stared in shock at the mirror the other man had magicked in front of him, it really did amaze with how younger he looked when his face was free from the beard. Once more he felt Gellert pull him up from the ground, he stared down at his arms, not wanting to look at the all too pleased look the other was wearing. He idly noticed that his arms no longer had hair on them either, perhaps the younger man decided to get rid of all the unwanted hair from his body.

Wizards tended to physically age slowly, so despite there 44 and 46 years of age both men looked no older than 30, in fact thanks to the impromptu shave Albus now looked to be in his early 20’s.

 

A hand under his chin forced his gaze up to look at the smirking face of the crazed man.

 

“There, now isn’t that much better, just look how pretty you are Al.” Albus tried to ignore the pleasant sensation of Gellert softly stroking his arm. “Shall we get started my love? It would be for the best if you didn’t resist me.”

 

Gellert pushed the other down on to the chair, one hand wound in the auburn hair of his lover the other held the wand that he pressed against his check.

 

“I think you know what I want you to do.”

 

When Albus didn’t move Gellert let out a faux annoyed sigh. “Honestly Al, you just had to choose to be difficult… crucio.”

 

The pain was nothing like he experienced before, he had been told what it was like by those who have experienced it and by those who treated people that have gone through pain such as this, the Cruciatus Curse was one of three of the unforgivable curses, the use of such dark magic was forbidden and could earn anyone a one way ticket to jail, not that it mattered to a dark lord. He had seen a few people go insane due to this curse, and now he understood why.

 

He wasn’t sure how long Gellert had him under the spell for, it could of ranged from 1 second to 1 year, finally Gellert released him.

 

Gellert still had hold of him by the hair, his scalp was starting to tingle from the strain of it. He was barely aware of the tears that continued to fall down his face leaving tracks.

 

“Look at you, you’re so beautiful when you cry.” Gellert said smiling serenely yanking Albus’s head close to his crotch.

 

“Now let’s try this again, be a good boy, and suck my dick, or else I’ll give you another round of the cruciatus.”

 

Albus swallowed down the bile he could feel rising and shakily began unbuckling Gellert’s belt. Gently placing the belt down beside him he unzipped the trousers, it seems today Gellert decided not to bother with anything underneath, as soon as he undid the trousers the man’s erection was in his face. Albus froze at the sight of it.

Years ago he and Gellert used to intimate, but 16 year old Gellert was very different from 64 year old Gellert.

Gellert had grown a few inches both in length and girth, Albus took a deep breath, ignoring the the shame that was burning through him he lowered his face to the mans crotch. He had done this a few times to Gellert before, assuming he still… enjoyed… the ministrations Albus used to do he decided to try.

 

Gellert watched with a mix of lust and fascination as Albus stared at his length intently, he knew he was bigger than when they were last together but he had no doubt Albus would do his best to please him.

Swallowing his pride Albus placed a light kiss to the head of the length before running a tongue beneath, along the underside of the vein. He continued this for a short while before finally putting the tip in his mouth. He could only get it about halfway before gagging, he began to pull back only for the hand that was resting in his hair to tighten its hold and shove him down further on the thick cock,causing him to gag tears to well up in his eyes.

Gellert continued to face fuck him roughly for what felt like an eternity, Albus closed his eyes, he tried to dive into his mind, to think of anything to distract him from the lewd noises that was made from having a dick in his mouth. Unfortunately for him Gellert seemed to know what he was up to and dug the wand into the side of his face.

 

"Look at me! I want to look in those pretty blue eyes when I cum in your mouth, and you better swallow it all!"

 

Gellert continued fucking him faster and faster till finally he practically crushed the other mans face against the base of his cock, lustful mismatched eyes stared down into terrified blue.

 

Albus couldn’t help but close his eyes at the force of Gellerts seed hitting the back of his throat, the other man let out a loud moan as he came, he waited a little before giving a few more soft thrusts before pulling out and letting go of his pet. The other collapsed to the floor coughing harshly.

 

Crouching down Gellert gently grabbed hold of Albus’s chin and studied the red face, smiling he wiped a trail of cum that had leaked from the side of his mouth on his finger then placed against his lips, smearing it over them as if it was lip balm before shoving his finger inside, his smile widened when the other’s tongue slowly started sucking at his finger.

Pulling his finger out he wrapped his arms around the other man and placed him back on the table.

 

“I had almost forgotten what a great little cock-sucker you were.”

 

Albus didn’t respond, not even when the restraints went back around him, he let his head lull back as tears continued to full. He looked down when Gellert put his face right up to his.

 

“Don’t cry my little slut… not yet anyway.” The man laughed cruelly as he straightened back up and began circling him.

 

“ _We haven’t even begun_.”


	3. Touchy subject pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllly short and I'm sorry, uni life is stressful, but hey guess what film is out now, hyped to see it!!

“Crucio.”

 

Gellert watched with dark satisfaction as his Albus withered in pain against his restraints, he only kept the curse on him for just a moment, he didn’t want the other to fall into madness, at least not the sort of madness that this spell caused.

 

No he only wanted to break the other, shatter him into tiny pieces and then build him back up. His dark phoenix to rise from the ashes, to fight against his - their - enemies, to help create the perfect world together. How it should of been. Together.

  


Albus whimpered in pain, he had only been hit with that curse twice and he already wanted to curl up in defeat, he didn’t know if he could handle much more of this, whatever else Gellert had instore for him. Those thoughts filled his head with despair, but he knew he shouldn’t - couldn’t - give up, not yet, he had to figure out away to escape the other man, maybe he could try talking to him. Albus knew he wouldn’t be able to get through to the other, but he could maybe distract him long enough to find a way out, or a way to contact someone. The question was who could he contact?

  


“Oh Albus all I’ve ever wanted was for us to be together, side by side, ruling over the world, keeping magical and non-magical people inline.”

 

“... You don’t like the muggles,” Albus replied bitterly, perhaps trying to talk to the other wouldn’t be wise, Albus already felt himself becoming irritated with the other.

 

“True I don’t, however I know you seem to _care_ for them Merlin knows why, especially after what they did to Aria-”

 

“DON’T MENTION HER!”

 

Albus almost regretted his outburst as the room became deathly quite, almost. Gellert stared at him with cold eyes. Albus barely blinked when he felt the hands of the other wrap around his throat, slamming him against the metal, Gellert seemed to move at an impossible speed as he pinned the other. Albus began trying to pry the hands from his throat as he struggled to breath.

 

“If you ever raise your voice to me again I promise you’ll regret it.” Gellert said this barely above a whisper as he leaned his face in, his breath fanning against Albus’s face, Albus caught the scent of lemon on his breath, _so he hates the muggles but doesn’t seem to mind what they make._ “I’m going to let it slide this time, as I know this is a tough topic for you my dear… but perhaps it’s a topic we should talk about, after all it is where everything began to fall apart, not to mention it can’t be healthy for you to keep it all bottled up.”

 

The other man grinned down at him manically, finally releasing him. Albus began gasping in the air that his lungs were just deprived off.

 

“Now where shall we begin… Do you remember Albus? That summer? I remeber hating the thought of having to go and stay with my ‘mad’ aunt, in a town where nothing happened, but then you happened.”


	4. Touchy subject pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, I plan on making the next chapter longer, it’s just been an age since I updated so I figured a little one will be better than none, I had planned on going into a lot about the past, but after seeing the newest film, I realised there’s a loooot I don’t know, so I need to research a lot into it... does anyone else wish the JK would at least write books for these series (not just screenplays)

Gellert Grindelwald dreaded every moment of his travels to Godrics Hollow, it wasn’t his fault his professors and fellow students at school didn’t have his _visions,_ he thought to himself smirking at his little inside joke.

 

It took to long but seemed like barely any time when he finally arrived at his destination. There was really only one benefit to him being here. His mismatched eyes stared at the graveyard, there he’ll find the proof he’d been looking for. It was rather late in the evening, even though the sun had barely started to set, it hardly seemed the time for anyone to be out there but there was. From where he was Gellert could only see the auburn hair of the person, there shoulders hunched over in sadness. In mourning. He didn’t realise it at the time but that was the first time Gellert saw him, his future, his life, his love, _his,_ Albus Dumbledore.

  
  
  


“Do you remember that summer Albus? Where are dreams began? I miss it so, back then when our friendship our _love_ was innocent. Before your hotheaded brother had to ruin it all by spouting nonsense in your ears.”

 

“He was trying to make me see the truth of you-“

 

“HE RUINED EVERYTHING!”

 

Albus jerked back, he’d never seen the other look so _deranged_ he didn’t know what to expect and that scared him, though it did mean if he was here torturing him, he wasn’t torturing some innocent civilians.

 

Keeping his voice soft and calm Albus responded “We were so young back then, did we really understand what we talking about, bargaining and weighing up others lives as if we were true God’s to decide -“ “ - We are Gods! -“ “ - when we are not, those lives were not our own to give and gamble with, what you are doing now is wrong Gellert, it’s so wrong. But it doesn’t have to be like this, you can still change things, _we_ can still change things. Please let me help-“

 

“Hah! As if you’d help me, I know what you plan to do Albus, you’ll lock me away if I let you go now!”

 

“That’s not true, I know there's good in you Gellert!”

 

“Oh Albus… there never was to start with… Crucio”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more things, one, is going to get pretty dark, weird, and sexual in the next chapters, is there anything people want to see in particular or anyone against anything?  
> And secondly, should I get a beta reader for this story, I’m aware my writing isn’t the best XD


	5. Warped mind pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I feel cheeky for saying this buuut feel free to sponsor me on Patreon, I also post art pieces and and videos or animation I’m working on and if you have any request for anything then I’d be down! Please support a starving artist 😅 (The more sponsors I get the more I’ll be able to update my stories on a regular basis)  
> https://www.patreon.com/CrowsAce
> 
> As always, apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, beneath the pain, Albus wondered what sort of man would create such a curse? Was it a man like Gellert, a deranged lunatic seeking some form of revenge, not caring what innocent got in the way of his wand, or someone like himself? A man on the edge, sad and desperate, digging for an escape. Perhaps sometimes to do the right thing you have to fight fire with fire? Would that make him as bad as Gellert - well in his opinion Albus was already as bad as Gellert - would it make him worse?

 

At this point he didn’t care he just wanted it all to _stop._

 

“Oh my Albus,” Gellert began lifting the curse. “When we will you see things my way again?”

 

Gasping Albus glared up at Gellert, showing more bravery than he felt, the other only chuckled at him.

 

“Such fire within. Truly, it’s one of your best qualities that fire that burns within your soul, it lights you up from the inside out… like a phoenix.” The man chuckled again, his hands reaching out, one gripping the other’s neck none to gentle, and the other slowly stroking the side of his face. “Ironic that, isn’t it? Tell me Albus did a Phoenix ever come for you? Hmm I guess not.”

 

The blonde leaned forward, his lips to the others ear. Albus felt a shiver travel down his spine as Gellerts hot breath fanned over him.

 

“Do you know what else never came for you?” Gellert paused and leaned back, he wanted to see that fire _die_ and it will. The slower the better.

 

“You’re little pet Newt… it’s been days Albus, weeks even.”

 

Albus’s eyes widened, that was _impossible,_ days he could believe… but weeks? There was just no way.

 

Gellert stood up straight and reached into his robes and began pulling something out. Albus barely suppressed flinching at how slow the other was being.

 

Finally he pulled out a… newspaper, the daily prophet. Albus couldn't quite read the headlines, his glasses no longer on his persons made reading a little difficult. The other knowing this just shoved the top of the page closer to his face. Eyes straining to see finally saw what was being shown the date.. it had been a month.

 

Albus didn’t realise he was shaking his head in disagreement, Gellert thought it was funny.

 

“B-but it can’t be… that’s not pos-how-what-“

 

“Shhh shh shh, don’t panic my love it’s alright.” Gellert cooed mockingly, enjoying the look of panic on the others face, the frenzied breathing sounded like music to his ears, and if he listened hard enough Gellert  believed he could even hear the panickiing bass tones of Albus’s heart.

 

“Well you pass out quite a lot my dear, I’m worried… have you been eating properly?” Gellert laughed.

 

Albus frowned, had he?

 

“You’ve become rather… forgetful, but that’s ok it’s understandable… soon you’ll remember things, the _right_ way this time.”

 

Albus stared at Gellert in a mix of confusion and fear. _What the hell does that mean!_

 

“I suppose you want me to tell you what I’m doing? What I’ve _been_ doing, _again_. I admit I’m getting a little bored of telling it.” His eyes let up, seemingly to counteract to what he had just said. He places his hands either side the others head and leans forward so he was just a hair widths away from the other, almost nose to nose.

 

“But then I remember how _beautifully_ you react to my re-telling, each time a little differently than before.”

 

Albus was frozen with fear, only little tremors wracked through his body. He didn’t want to hear what the other had to say… especially if it never helped before.

 

“I’ve been giving you a special potion I made, it’s a kindness on my behalf really, it allows your body to rest peacefully, fill you up with nutrition, and makes you forget a few days here and there, a few different scenarios you can’t quite cope with… _yet._

 

 _“_ Honestly my love I wouldn’t worry to much about being gone, I mean it's been over a month and yet no one cares that you are missing. They did at first I won’t lie, your fellow professors and even your little _pet_ were all in a tissy about it, but the ministry concluded that you ran away. No one’s looking for you… the minister thinks you’ve joined me, your ‘ _friends’_ think you’ve abandoned them and your _pet_ , well I’m sure he’s happy petting some creature out there, forgetting all about you, and let’s face it, as if your brother could give two shits about whatever happened to you. No one’s looking, no one cares, you’re all on your own… except you have me.”

 

Tears had silently been falling from sad blue eyes, a choked whimper followed at the end of Gellerts speech. The other began shushing him, he ran a thumb over Albus’s cheekbone, capturing some tears. He looked at his wet thumb curiously before putting it in his mouth, delighting in the salty tastes of despair.

Albus let out another sob, he couldn’t suppress them any longer, and soon he was in full hysterics, his body shook as his breath came in ragged gasps. _How could he do this to me! I love him, and he left_ me! _How is this fair!_

The sad thing was Albus didn’t think he hated Gellert for this… but then again could he really trust his mind?

 

Hands cupped his face, forcing him to look up at mismatched eyes.

 

“Breath Albus, breath with me.”

 

After helping the other calm down a little, he continued studying the smaller male, finally after days - weeks of torture that fire was starting to burn out. Leaning forward he hungrily devoured the others soft plush lips. Albus froze for a moment before sinking back and becoming unresponsive. Gellert took that as a good initiative to continue. Forcing the other mouth open and exploring the others mouth before sucking on the docile tongue. After a minute he pulled back panting lightly.

 

“Now I have evidence that what I’m doing is working well for you… see the last time this happened and I kissed you, you never stopped struggling against me but this time, oh you behaved like a good boy, a little unresponsive but a big improvement from last time, well done!” Gellert cooed.

 

Albus let out another pitiful whimper, how pathetic was he becoming? Gellert attacked his lips once more, and he didn’t fight back, he didn’t have the energy.

 

_Very pathetic indeed._

 


End file.
